


Chau Sara

by Vaax27



Category: StarCraft
Genre: Chau Sara, Male Ghost Units, Nuclear Weapons, Psionic abilities, Psychic Abilities, Unplanned Genocide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaax27/pseuds/Vaax27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of Chau Sara is only the beginning of a larger tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chau Sara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beautifulmidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmidnight/gifts), [Trystero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trystero/gifts).



> If you like this, I beg you to let me know. If you like it enough to want me to carry it on through a much larger story, please let me know through kudos. If I get at least one from a user, I will. Please, please comment! Thanks!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_“Forecast for today is…extra bomby.” –Dominic_

* * *

 

Draco watched the dropship land in the brush twenty feet away, his mind filled with nothing but the bored thoughts of the idiots onboard.

 _Let’s get this over with all ready,_ He thought impatiently. _Specialists like us aren’t needed here._ He was tempted to send a psionic blast to the marines onboard, mostly to shut them up if nothing else. He was beginning to develop a major headache.

_“Why are we here?”_

_“What’s that thing coming towards the planet?”_

_“What the hell is going on?”_

Draco growled in frustration as he massaged his temples. “Just shut the fuck up!” He looked up as the landing bay door opened to reveal multiple heavily armoured marines come down the ramp. One had white colored armour; different from the orange and brown surrounding him.

_Huh. So, the pansy ass bitch decided to come down after all. What happened to sending his captain? Pressure from the men?_

Draco simultaneously saluted as these thoughts ran through his mind. “Sir! Admiral, Duke, sir! Agent X212466 reporting for duty, sir!”

Edmund Duke walked forward, his orange visor opening and separating from his helmet to reveal an old, frail looking man with white hair. His face was plastered with a sneer as he looked Draco up and down.

“Where are your other freak show friends?” He drawled slowly, a southern accent seeping through his voice.

“Agents X212348 and X212697 are in position, sir, surveying the surrounding areas around Chiacara City.” Draco pointed southeast and northeast.

“How far is it?”

“It’s about sixteen clicks east.”

“In English, son.”

Draco shuffled his feet. Duke should’ve known this already. He sighed silently under his helmet.

“About ten miles, sir.”

Duke looked to the east, surveying the skyline of skyscrapers. He slid his visor back down as he turned to face Draco again.

“Consider this planet an acceptable loss, lieutenant. Take care of that city, then get you’re asses back to the _Norad II_.” Content with his orders, Duke bobbed his head and marched back up the dropship’s ramp. The marines filed back up the ramp right after him. Draco counted twelve of them.

_That’s a pretty large number of guards. What’s he scared of? Little ol’ me?_

Draco sighed as the dropship took off and began to gain altitude. He was fed up with the Confederacy, especially since they hired Duke as an officer.

_Can’t believe he just wrote off the whole damn planet._

Draco sighed again as he activated his long range comm system.

“Dominic? Royce?”

“Yeeeah?” A deep, breathy voice replied, drawing the word out. “What’s the sitrep?”

“Duke wrote off Chau Sara. It’s time to activate priority plan C.”

“Are you serious?” A different, deeper voice asked back.

“Yeah, Royce. Call in the package.”

“Roger that. I’ll paint the town…dead,” Dominic replied. He chuckled. “Forecast for today is…extra bomby with a slight chance of mushroom clouds.”

Draco shook his head. The death of millions was nothing to joke about.

“The minute you can, get out of dodge and get your asses back on the _Norad II_. I’ll see you there.”

“Copy that. Royce is on his way back already,” Dominic replied.

“Sounds like a plan. See you there.” Draco looked up as a radioactive siren went off in his helmet. He commed Duke.

“Ghost reporting,” Draco said in his breathy voice.

“ _Out with it, boy,_ ” Duke practically yelled.

“Nuclear launch detected.”

“ _Good. Now get your ass back up here. You and your boys are going to Mar Sara._ ”

Draco looked up at the sky, as a thick trail of orange, fiery smoke headed towards the center of lights, glass, and metal. It disappeared over a skyscraper. Then a sonic explosion sounded as a huge mushroom cloud rose up from the ashes and the buildings began to collapse.

It was time to leave.

Draco smirked. He activated his cloaking system as he simply said to himself: “Did you see that? Exactly.”

 


End file.
